


Unparalleled

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, John "Three Continents" Watson, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three continents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unparalleled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP day four, which I missed because of work and am currently catching up on. The prompt was: The Well-Traveled Watson. "Travel and foreign lands."
> 
> Also note that this is probably the closest thing to porn I've ever written. If you're looking for the smuttiest, most awesome sex ever, this is probably not it. (Hence the M rating, instead of E.)

Three continents. Thirteen countries. Memories of women with backs arched in pleasure, chests flushed with arousal, lips red and puffed from kisses, racing pulses and breathy moans. (More, perhaps, than John is comfortable admitting to in polite company.) He has, for the past twenty two years, progressed from fumbling and unsure to confident to knowledgeable to experienced.

And yet. Here, in a dim-lit bedroom in London, John feels out of his depth. He _wants_ , (of course he does), stares down at Sherlock’s pale skin and his stiffening cock with a hunger that claws at his heart, but his hands are frozen upon the sheets, holding him up but failing him at the same time.

One of Sherlock’s hands curls around the nape of John’s neck and gently brings him down, until they are touching from chest to thigh, until John’s hands are forced to move; one of them goes to cup Sherlock’s cheek, the other cradling his ribs. John shifts at the sensation of skin on skin, then gasps at the frisson of lust that goes through him at the feeling of Sherlock’s cock against his own. (It’s new. Breathtaking. Unparalleled.)

“Sherlock…” he whispers, staring down at his lover’s beautiful collarbone, arrested by the sight and unable to find the words for the mass of feelings churning in his gut. Sherlock’s fingers wind themselves into his hair, softly tug until John meets his eyes; they are dark with desire, hard with conviction, soft with adoration.

“John,” Sherlock replies, and John can’t resist the urge to taste his name on Sherlock’s lips.

“God, yes,” John murmurs. Three continents, thirteen countries, memories of women, fears of inexperience fade from his mind, replaced by Sherlock Sherlock _SherlockpleaseyesjustlikethatohGodagain._

This. This is all there is. This is enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome! I intended this more as a character study than a PWP, but it was a challenge to write, if only because it was so far from what I usually write.


End file.
